The Missing Leader
by finalgoodbye
Summary: Robin has messed up again while trying to search for Slade's true identity. Slade is now forcing him to work for him again, causing chaos for the TT. Includes several new characters. New JD picture up in chapter 3! Go check it out :)
1. Robin's Defeat

Note: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Chapter 1 theme song: Ayumi Hamasaki – Ever free (to find, open up Windows Media player if you have it and search under "Japan" section for "Ayumi Hamasaki. It should show up in the first screen probably under song #8. I really like the sad and serious mood of this song, it goes perfectly with the chapter. :) well hope you like it!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hiya!!!!!!!!!" Robin lurched toward Slade with a brute force, punching him hard. But Slade caught his punch and hit him back with a powerful blow. Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, Robin was worn out. He had lost the battle.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" Slade held out his hand.  
  
Robin sighed. He had no choice. "Fine." He murmured. "But you better not lie this time."  
  
Slade laughed coolly. "Don't worry. I won't."  
  
Robin followed Slade with his head down to the ground. His friends' lives' were in the hands of Slade, all because of him. What did he do? "What am I doing?" Robin. It had been another foolish attempt to find out Slade's actual identity, and Robin had blown it again. He had already blown it once, but again? Now his friends were at risk...again. And now he had to work for Slade.  
  
His footsteps got slower and slower as he followed Slade into his headquarters. Slade's workers were everywhere, doing the busywork. Some were polishing the robots, others were working out, and others were just sitting around doing nothing. So this is what Slade's place was really like.  
  
As he equipped in the Slade uniform he had worn once before, Robin felt his heart tearing. He wanted to go home badly.  
  
"It's all my fault...it's all my fault." Is what kept running through his troubled head. Outside and inside his world was crumbling.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short =P I have to think more. Next update coming soon!  
  
Chapter 2 Preview: The gang goes looking for their missing leader again, and Robin meets someone at Slade's headquarters. This person seems to be in a similar situation as him, but can anyone who works for Slade really be trusted? 


	2. Memories and Partners

Author's (pretty long) note: Hey everyone --- thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Haha, here are some replies to the comments people made:  
  
Shadw – Thank you! I'll be sure to update =) this is the 2nd chapter Zackery Faelan – Thanks so much! I only saw the first part of "The Apprentice" but I have a pretty good idea of what happens in the 2nd part because I read it online. Yeah, I gotta admit Slade is one heck of a smart villan...man he's good. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Ersomething – hehe, thanks for reviewing that story...I still remember you were the only one who reviewed mine that one time. Keep workin on Deep Blue! Tabris Macbeth – The scary moments will be later on in the story, I wrote this at like 1 in the morning because I had insomnia and felt too lazy to add scary moments, lol. And YES, Robin is doing some martial arts thing...you know, if you've watched the show before he does lots of that haha.  
  
Thank you all for reviewing =)  
  
Next theme song for Chapter 2 – Linkin Park – Somewhere I belong  
  
With all of that said, I will continue. Haha. Chapter 2 is really long.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2 Part 1 – Memories  
  
Robin sat alone in the dark, cold room Slade had put him in. The tearing wallpaper, the dripping pipes and the chilling darkness set off an unwelcome feeling already. He had been told he had to follow Slade's commands exactly, or else not only would his friends explode, but he would be put to a terrible death also.  
  
Robin sighed and rubbed the metal plate that had been installed on the side of his left shoulder. It felt cold. Just like this place. "God, why does this have to happen to me?" He asked into the thin air. "Of all people."  
  
The memories of last night started to flash back.  
  
9:00 PM – TITANS TOWER  
  
"Slade..."  
  
"Robin, didn't we go through this before?" Beast Boy asked while eating a chunk of Tofu and playing a video game at the same time. "Man, stop being obsessed with 'Slade's Identity' or whatever."  
  
"You almost got us all killed last time, 'Red X'." Cyborg snorted.  
  
"Even if you did save my life." Beast Boy added, not helping.  
  
Robin could feel the blood boiling just from the memories that were being stirred up.  
  
"Guys, this is important to me." He said. "I have to know who Slade really is...I have to."  
  
"Why?" Raven asked in the corner, looking up from her book.  
  
"I..." He was interrupted with the sound of his beeper blaring loudly. "Titans, go!" He shouted. Immediately everyone was out the door and scouting the town.  
  
"There!" Starfire cried. Below Slade's endless helpers were terrorizing the city in every direction.  
  
The minute Robin's foot touched the ground a hand clasped his mouth shut and pulled him into the distance. "MMMMPHH!" Robin screamed in a muffled voice and fought, but the hands would not let go.  
  
His friends weren't paying attention. They were too distracted.  
  
"Ha!" Starfire's green jolts flew out of her arms rapidly, clearing off a few of them.  
  
"Azerath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!" Raven's powerful words screamed, thrusting Slade's group into the air and hurling them far away from the city.  
  
Cyborg's might robotic powers were probably the most powerful with their leader missing. He punched and fought with such force that he was leaving several of Slade's workers aching on the ground in a matter of minutes.  
  
BB morphed into several different animals, roaring in one moment and howling another.  
  
"It's no use!" Raven shouted from a high. "There are too many of them!"  
  
As Raven and Starfire landed on the ground, they stood back to back with Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Stay back!" Cyborg shouted angrily as the group circled around them.  
  
Taking out machinery, the Slade groupies started to attack wildly. With bullet shots bursting in the air, the remaining Teen Titans group started to scream in horror and pain. The hurt was enormous.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin was in a solitude room tied to a chair with a giant TV screen in front of him. He watched in terror as his friends were turned into mince meat.  
  
"Don't hurt them anymore!" Robin cried desperately. One of the Slade worker's powerful fists jammed into Starfire's stomach, causing her to fly back and crash into a building, creating rough cracks in the brick wall. Another caged up Beast Boy, so no matter what animal he turned into he couldn't break through.  
  
A man with a dark hat silenced Raven, tying her up in a mummy wrap. Cyborg tried to beat the men with his hands and fists, but there were too many of them. They swarmed him like ants swarming a rotten apple. "Can't...breathe..." Cyborg said as he slowly sank into the pile of attacking men.  
  
"Let them go NOW!" Robin commanded. "Let them -" Robin felt something cut the rope that tied him around the chair...but in the process they his back, too. He winced as he fell to the floor, the ropes loosening around him.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the word 'please'?" Slade's smooth voice was heard throughout the strange room.  
  
Approaching, Slade walked slowly towards Robin. "Your friends are at risk...again. And it's all your fault."  
  
"No!" Robin screamed as he tried to get up. He ended up on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. The pain was too much. He grinded his teeth together.  
  
Slade laughed. "Robin." He held his hand out. "Join my side again. Together we can be successful."  
  
"Never." Robin said through clenched teeth.  
  
"See this?" Slade held up a button. My men each were made sure that one of THESE was installed into your friends' skin." He held up a tiny, almost microscopic piece of what looked like a mechanical chip. "Once I press this button, your friends will explode into pieces...and you will be forced to watch."  
  
Robin's eyes widened as he saw Slade's finger get closer and closer to the shiny red button. "No..." He whispered. "No!" As if a miracle happened, he got up and started to fight Slade. Trying to grab helplessly at his mask, Robin fought with all of his remaining strength.  
  
"Hiya!!!!!!!!!" Robin lurched toward Slade with a brute force, punching him hard. But Slade caught his punch and hit him back with a powerful blow. Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, Robin was worn out. He had lost the battle.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" Slade held out his hand...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Everything went back to normal. His vision was over. Robin buried his face into his hands. "Everything's so wrong..."  
  
"Robin."  
  
Robin looked up.  
  
"Robin...Report to my office 215." An unfamiliar voice was calling from the speaker phone that hovered above him.  
  
Robin groaned as he got up. As he entered the fancy office, A man in a heavy metal suit was standing up. "Robin, ah yes, sit down."  
  
Robin sat.  
  
"I am Darren, one of Slade's top workers and managers. Robin, you are not to go on missions alone." Darren reported, seriously. "So I have to assign you to work with another. It was Slade's command."  
  
"Great." Is what went through Robin's already stressed out mind.  
  
"JD." Darren called out, beaming. "Come in."  
  
"JD..." Robin murmured. "Probably some annoying jerk kid..."  
  
The two doors slid open and in stepped a kid in a completely complicated outfit. JD wore a heavy white jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with two black stripes going down the side. The pants were still white, but had an interesting symmetrical design on the bottom in black. A helmet was on his head, so Robin couldn't see his face.  
  
"Nice to meet you." A muffled voice called behind the helmet. He held out his hand. Robin shook it reluctantly. His hand was rougher than sandpaper.  
  
"JD...don't be rude. Take off your helmet." Darren commanded. "Reveal yourself." He smiled a small smile that made Robin wince.  
  
As JD took off his helmet and Robin's eyes widened...  
  
"This has got to be a mistake..." He whispered. 


	3. JD's story

Author's Note: More reviews. Yay! Thank you!  
  
True Titans Fan – Actually I didn't know what Slade's full name was, haha. I just started watching TT recently and I loved it right away, so I don't know THAT much about it, but I'm learning! Sorry if I have anything incorrect in here! I try my best :)  
  
StarfireLover – :) thanks...this is the third chappie, probably my last for this weekend since I'm going away. Don't worry this one doesn't end with suspense X)  
  
Shadw – Glad you stuck around :) haha don't worry bout your language you're fine! X)  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon – lol! Well you're about to find out in this chapter. Answer to question 1: There will be a bit of Starfire and Robin romance, but I can't guarantee you anything big because this is not a romance story dedicated to them (they are my favorite couple, though) and sorry, no BB and Raven love. I think they both are cool single, even though sometimes I like to read about fanfics where they fall in love. I really don't like Terra though, so I am not going to include her in my story :P sorry if you're a Terra fan!! Answer to question 2: Yes I am going to continue :) but this is the last time I am going to update for this weekend.  
  
Chapter 3 Theme song: Ayumi Hamasaki – Surreal  
  
Extra Note: Ayumi Hamasaki is a Japanese Pop star if you didn't know, and lots of her songs really fit this story :) You should go check her out on Windows Media, she has lots of good songs! Just a recommendation though :)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Black, semi curled hair came tumbling past JD's shoulders and swinging to down to the middle of the jacket. A pair of bright sky blue eyes blinked open, revealing a brilliant shine and a small smile. It turned out that he was she.  
  
"A girl?" Robin said a little louder than he had intended it to be.  
  
"Yeah, so?" JD looked slightly offended, and even a bit mad at Robin.  
  
"JD is our top assassin and agent." Darren beamed. "She has captured, fought, destroyed and robbed hundreds."  
  
"HUNDREDS?!" A sweat drop appeared at the back of Robin's head. "Holy crap...that's just SICK!"  
  
"Sick?" JD asked. "I think you're the one that's a bit sick."  
  
"Well, off you guys go now. You have training to do." Darren ordered. "Well what are you waiting for, GO!"  
  
Robin and JD walked out side by side. "Hundreds?" Robin repeated.  
  
"I don't see why you find that such a big surprise." JD walked ahead of Robin with her nose in the air. She began to take off her baggy pants. Robin half covered his eyes.  
  
"Could you do that somewhere ELSE?" Robin asked, disgusted.  
  
"I have shorts underneath, you idiot." JD sneered. She was right. She did have shorts underneath. They were the same design as the pants, just on shorts.  
  
They kept walking. "JD..." Robin said. "What does that stand for?"  
  
"Julian Dallemete."  
  
"Julian? Isn't that a boy's name?"  
  
"And isn't Robin a girl's?" She stopped walking and turned around with her hands on her hips.  
  
Robin blushed. JD was a smart mouth.  
  
"So where are you from?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"It's none of your business." JD turned around again. "Let's go to Training Hall."  
  
A loud door clanked open, and inside were hundreds of Slade's slaves working away, fighting against each other and lifting weights. Robin's heart sank with each step he took, following JD. The more he saw, the less he wanted to be here.  
  
"Well, what are you standing there for?" JD picked up a virtual helmet and tossed one to Robin. He caught it, surprised.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Virtual Reality helmet. It randomly puts you in a situation, such as escaping a fire, robbing a bank, or fighting mobs of people. It's pretty cool once you get used to it. Slade's invention." JD replied, strapping on some guards and pads on her hands and knees. "Do you need some?" She offered.  
  
"No thanks." Robin said, slightly proud. "I've trained all my life without those. Why should I need them now?"  
  
"Suit yourself." JD shrugged. "Ready?"  
  
Robin nodded and put on the helmet. Instantly he was surrounded by a blazing fire. He could even FEEL the heat rising and hear the fire crackling.  
  
"The fire spit again!" He heard JD's distant voice screaming. "I hate this one. Come on, let's go!"  
  
Robin was a bit lost. All he could se was red, surrounding him everywhere. The fiery background made him dizzy, but he continued forward nonetheless, seeing flashes of JD scrambling around.  
  
"Great." He heard her hiss. "The last thing we need... challengers!"  
  
Armed people with giant blue "X's" on the chests of their uniforms started appearing out of nowhere, prepared to fight. Robin dodged a few of them and threw out a random kick. Surprisingly it hit one of the men and he could feel it, but the in that instance immediately the figure disappeared. It was like he was in some sort of messed up game.  
  
After clearing off the first team, Robin and JD continued out, climbing up random pipes and jumping from box to box. Robin started to get sweaty.  
  
"How does he do this?" He called out to JD.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Slade!"  
  
"Don't ask me." JD said while missing a piece of flaming wire that was flying towards her head. "Whoa--!"  
  
JD's foot slipped and she was found clinging to the edge of the platform, kicking her legs and trying to get back up. "No!" She said, angrily. "This can't happen..." Her voice was desperate.  
  
"JD!" Robin dove down and pulled her up quickly. "Be careful!" He warned.  
  
"That was close..." JD reported while brushing herself off." She turned to Robin. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Robin said back to her. He looked down at the spitting fire. "What would have happened if you fell down there?"  
  
"The virtual reality would either change or start over again." JD said. "Not a good thing. Slade watches your every move, and if you screw up once you have to..." She shivered." Well, you don't wanna know. Come on, let's keep going!"  
  
The fire spat and hissed horrendously.  
  
"There's the exit!" Robin pointed out. It was a bright white light, shining brilliantly.  
  
Robin and JD pulled towards the exit and the minute they reached it the virtual reality shut off, returning them back to the Training Hall again. JD took off her helmet. And started ripping off her pads and gears. They walked out together.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh?" JD grinned as the left Training Hall.  
  
"Ye--." Robin almost smiled. Then he remembered where he was and sighed. "Actually, I shouldn't be here." He looked down. "The only reason I'm here is because Slade has my friends' lives under his control. If I don't team up with him, then he'll destroy them. It happened before, but..." Robin blushed a little, not believing he had gone so far with telling the story to complete stranger. JD didn't' seem to say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry." She finally said.  
  
Maybe she wasn't as heartless as she looked.  
  
"Uh..." It was an awkward situation. "What about you?" Robin waited for a reply. Something like "My dad works for Slade..." or "I didn't really WANT to work for him in the first place..." but JD didn't say anything.  
  
"What abou-- "  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" JD seemed offended and acted like she REALLY didn't want to talk about it. "Who cares where I come from? What matters is that I'm here now."  
  
"Do you like working for Slade?" Robin questioned.  
  
"I don't really have a choice." JD stopped. "End of conversation. Don't bring this up again." She walked down a dark hall with her tennis shoes squeaking into the black. Robin heard an automatic door slide open and slam shut again.  
  
Still he wondered what she meant.  
  
"I don't really have a choice..."  
  
Could JD possibly be working for Slade for the same reason he was? Robin thought about it. He looked out the wide glass window. Light started to fade away, and the heavy sun sank into the deep horizon. In the distance he saw the TT tower and his heart sank with the sun.  
  
"There has to be another way." He whispered to himself. "I don't want to hurt them again...like I did before."  
  
"Like you did before."  
  
Robin turned around to discover JD standing behind him in the empty room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Robin asked with no tone in his voice. He seemed a little mad at JD for acting so rude to him.  
  
"Sorry I acted like a jerk." JD said. She walked over and stood next to him. "I don't like talking about my past, especially with people who like to pry."  
  
"I wasn't trying to pry-"  
  
"I know, I know." JD interrupted. She turned away. "Let's just forget about it, ok?"  
  
"I can't help but wonder though." Robin said. "What's so wrong with your past?"  
  
"Don't you ever give up?"  
  
Robin half smiled. "No, not really."  
  
"Stubborn." JD nodded, a bit amused. "Just like him."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
JD sat down on a chair in the side of the room and sighed, looking down. She clasped her hands together and hunched forward, resting her arms on her knees. Robin sat next to her, and it was only the table that separated them. He leaned forward, interested to know what she was going to say next. JD didn't look at him. All she did was look out the window at the beautiful setting sun.  
  
"His name was Harvey..." She blushed a little bit. "And I was his apprentice."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
This is the last chapter I am going to write this weekend. I do not update during weekdays because I have homework and school. Plus I have to think about what to put next. Thanks for reading this far!  
  
UPDATE: Good news guys! I drew two pictures of JD :) I hope you guys like it... both just quick sketches, I'll try to color one next weekend. Go to: http:// www.freewebs.com /mywishingstar /JD1.jpg (take out all the spaces) and if that doesn't work, go to freewebs.com and then type in / and then mywishingstar and then / again and then JD1.jpg...it should show up. For the other one just replace it with JD2.jpg. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 


	4. JD PIC!

Ok HI everyone!!!!!! I know I really shouldn't be putting this up here without a story to go with it, but here are some JD pictures that I drew...I plan to draw more soon, but these are just quick sketches. I hope you like them :)  
  
If you didn't know, I love drawing anime and I designed this character all by myself! The only problem is I hope she doesn't look too much like TERRA...I really don't like her X_X ..ok, well here it is!!  
  
http:// www.freewebs.com /mywishingstar / JD1.jpg (take out all the spaces, fanfiction.net won't let you post links in stories.)  
  
http:// www.freewebs.com /mywishingstar /JD2.jpg (again, take out all the spaces)  
  
Ok well there they are...I have to go now, bye! 


	5. The Story

A/N: Thank you everyone for the new reviews :)  
  
Teroth – hehe, thank you :) I wanted to make a twist in there somewhere...I want to read your fanfic once you are done.  
  
Starfirelover – Glad you stuck around too! Your story is really good, I love it so much! Anyway, here is the next chapter :)  
  
Shadw – Ohh you'll see in this chapter :) lol killer monkeys...ahheeeeee runs away hahaha  
  
Starfire fan – your welcome! And thank you for the comment! I've been drawing anime for quite a few years now, so I hope this turned out well :P  
  
Winged-Raccoon-the-Dragon – Aww thank you so much :) lol I really hate terra to, the little brat. I never would have expected Raven and her to get along much, but maybe things will change in the future. Blah :P  
  
Theme song: Akino Arai – Tsuki No Ie (this really fits this chapter, Akino Arai is my new favorite singer!!!)  
  
"Julian, come here."  
  
A small little girl about 8 years old came up to an old man covered in lying in a hospital bed, staring at him with wide blue eyes. "Yes, daddy?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you darling, that I'm leaving soon...be a good girl for mommy, please."  
  
"W-what?" A simple tear trickled down the little girl's eye and landed on the man's hand. "Daddy, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Honey, it's time for me to go."  
  
"Where are you going?" The young Julian grasped her father's wrist tightly. "I want to go with you."  
  
"Julian..." The man said with sympathy. "This time you can't come with me, sport."  
  
Julian had always gone with her father everywhere on missions...fighting crime when she was just a little girl. She had learned how to use weapons, use martial arts and even drive a motorcycle.  
  
"It's time you take over my place."  
  
"Daddy, I'm too young to do anything!" Julian was crying harder now. "I can't do it! You have to be here with me!"  
  
"Julian..." The man's expression softened, but his eyes drooped more. "My Julian...you can do it...I know you can." His hand went limp and his eyes closed completely...for the last time.  
  
"Dad?" Julian's blubbery blue eyes opened up even more. "Dad!" She cried. She tried shaking him. "Dad!"  
  
It was no use. Her father had died. The legendary Batman...had died.  
  
"Dad!" Julian sobbed into her father's limp hand.  
  
"Julian...?"  
  
Julian turned around to discover her beautiful, caring mother in the doorway. "Mom...daddy isn't moving anymore." Julian managed to spit out.  
  
"What?" The woman fled to her husband's side, taking up his hand. "Bruce..." She said in a shaky voice. "Bruce...Why me?" She started sobbing. "Bruce!"  
  
Julian cried with her mother...and from that day on everything seemed to go black.  
  
1: 00 AM – BATCAVE  
  
Julian stood over her father's old workplace silently. This had always been familiar to her, and now it was so silent. Not even Alfred was there anymore.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Julian turned around to discover her mother, standing in the doorway with a bottle of beer in her shaken hand. It had always been like that...ever since dad died, her mother became an alcoholic that was always drinking...and always depressed. She would bring home a new man every day and then make Julian do all the chores around the house. She would beat Julian without mercy, causing permanent scares on her body.  
  
"I'm...just looking around." Julian said, backing away from her dangerous mother.  
  
"This was Bruce's office." Her mother said, crazily. "Nobody's supposed to be in here but BRUCE. Not even you, you good for nothing brat." She said, taking another drink of beer. "So GET OUT. Get outta here."  
  
"Can I just stay a little longer?" Julian said, her voice shaking. "Please?"  
  
"What did I say?" Julian's mom yelled, getting mad. She approached her daughter and grasped her arm tightly. "Huh?"  
  
"Y-you said to get out." Julian said, scared. She tried to break away but her mom grasped her arm tighter. "OW! Mom, you're hurting me!" She struggled in her mom's hand. "You're drunk!" She screamed.  
  
"I don't care if you died right now." Her mother screamed in her face. "All I cared about was Bruce. And now he's gone...and YOU'RE still here...I wish it had been the other way around!" Her mother was screaming hysterically. "I wish you'd die, you useless thing. DIE!" Her mother started punching her daughter. Julian landed on the floor, hurting badly. Her mother kicked her. "Die, you stupid...useless..thing." Tears were streaming down both of their eyes. Julian got up and started to run out the door into Gotham City...her only comfort for those times.  
  
She heard her mother's voice in the distance. "Good! Get out of here, and never come back!"  
  
As she ran out farther and farther away from the mansion, she began to cry harder. She had no friends at school. She didn't have...anything.  
  
Julian ran into an alleyway, deserted and worn out. She had escaped the evil clutches of her drunken mother, but now she had to face the cold world in return.  
  
As Julian cried softly, a man walked by carrying a black briefcase. He stopped walking when he got to the alleyway and looked in.  
  
Julian saw his wondering face and clasped her hand over her mouth, crouching up tighter into a ball.  
  
"Hello?" He called in politely. He walked in. "Hello?"  
  
Beneath the shadows of the worn out alleyway, the man saw a little 8 year old girl, clutching her knees tightly. "Go away." A raspy voice answered.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The man bent down, looking very kind. "I want to help you."  
  
"How can I trust you?" Julian tested, leaning away from him.  
  
"You're just going to HAVE to trust me." He held out his hand.  
  
Reluctantly, Julian stood up and took the man's hand. In the name "W-what's your name?" She asked quietly. As his face...or rather his two faces... appeared from the shadows, Julian seemed to shy away from this man a little. He was an kind of scary, with two sides to his face. One was threatening...the other, normal. He looked so familiar...like she had seen him before somewhere. But her father never had exposed her to any of his cases.  
  
"My name is Harvey Dent." He said, smiling softly down on her, just like another father....except for the fact that he had two sides to his face. Harvey rang a bell somewhere in Julian's head. "And what is yours?"  
  
"Julian Dallemete Wayne. But everybody calls me Julian." Julian said shyly.  
  
"Julian Dallemete." The man smiled still. "You were Bruce's girl?"  
  
Julian nodded quietly.  
  
"I see." The man said, quietly. His attitude towards her seemed to shift, but Julian didn't know how. "Julian Dallemete." He repeated. "I like JD better."  
  
From that moment on she was known to the world as JD.  
  
"Let's go back to my place." He seemed a little colder towards her now. "Come."  
  
JD followed him quietly.  
  
When JD entered the office place, it was cold and icy. There was something about it that was the same as her father's mansion...but it was different for a strange reason JD couldn't explain. But she didn't like it.  
  
"Sit down." Harvey ordered sternly. JD now felt afraid of him. She sat down in an empty chair in front of the office table. "JD. I want you to forget your father."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"He is a figment of the past. You cannot let him linger around." Harvey walked around. "You will obey me and only me." He looked at her, resting his hand on the table. "I will be your father."  
  
"You can't make me forget him." JD said boldly. She started to get up. "Thanks for your offer of hospitality, but I don't think I'll be needing it." JD began to walk out.  
  
The doors closed.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice."  
  
JD leaned against the wall in horror.  
  
"I think you've seen me before...JD." He looked at her.  
  
"Two face..." JD whispered furiously.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I am not working for my father's enemy." She hissed. "You can't make me."  
  
"Oh, but I think I can." He took out a gun and loaded it. Instantly JD knew she couldn't beat this man. He was so much more mature and older than her. She held her ground.  
  
"You will become my assistant. You will obey me. RIGHT?" His finger was so close to the trigger JD thought he might pull it any minute.  
  
JD began to tremble. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself. A tear dripped down from her eye and off her chin again.  
  
"You will..." He walked closer to her, a mad gleam in his eyes. "I am your leader. And you will obey me! Now answer me!"  
  
JD didn't speak a word, but the gun got closer and closer to her head, brushing against her dark black hair. "Stubborn." He replied. "Just like your father."  
  
"You're the stubborn one." JD said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" The gun jerked against her head.  
  
"Nothing." JD said with fright in her voice. "Nothing at all."  
  
"You will follow me. Only ME. Now tell me, will you follow ONLY me?"  
  
"Yes." JD whispered, ashamed.  
  
Two face put down the gun, more relaxed. "It's time for you to learn my ways. Come, my apprentice."  
  
JD slapped on an arm pad and two leg shields. She strapped a pair of goggles to the top of her head and put on a black jacket. She was now 13 years old, and much more mature.  
  
"I think you know what you're doing now." Two face said, coming from the mists of the shadows. "Go out and bring the city back into my hands, before Slade does."  
  
She walked out of the room angrily, not having a choice.  
  
Outside in Gotham city, JD kneeled quietly on top of the Slade Headquarters building. She crept around quietly and discovered a window on top of the sturdy building. She made a hole in it with a laser and quietly took out the glass, setting it aside. She jumped in, landing on the ground with barely a scratch.  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
JD whirled around to discover Slade standing behind her. Many of his men stood behind him, holding guns.  
  
"Slade." She said with clenched teeth. "I thought you were-"  
  
Slade laughed coldly. "You probably saw one of my replicas." He said smoothly. "No surprise in that." He smiled.  
  
JD began to run out of the room.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
The dozens of Slade's workers surrounded her, their machine guns fully loaded. JD backed into a wall.  
  
"Tell me your plan." Slade demanded.  
  
JD glared at him. "I don't follow your orders."  
  
"Oh, I think you don't have a choice."  
  
Those words. They hit JD hard... she shook her head. "No." She whispered. "This isn't happening. Not...again."  
  
"But it is." Slade smiled sleekly.  
  
"I'm tired of this..." JD thought in her head. "I'm tired of working for my father's enemies..." She leaned against the wall and slid down.  
  
"Tell me." Slade said, getting angry.  
  
"If only you were here, dad..." JD whispered to herself. "I wish you'd come back...come back and save me..."  
  
"If the girl won't speak, kill her." Slade sneered.  
  
JD heard the guns click. She got on her hands and knees. "I surrender." She croaked. Her voice broke...and so did she. The light shone down on her gleaming hair. Silence broke out in the room, and only her helpless sobs could be heard.  
  
Slade motioned for his slaves to put their weapons down. "I wasn't expecting this..." He said curiously. "The daughter of the legendary Batman?"  
  
"Batman..." JD murmured. "A figment of my past." She looked up. "My past does not matter anymore."  
  
"Oh, but child, it does." Slade spoke. He lifted up her chin, but she pulled away. "You were missing for years." He kneeled down. "The daughter of Batman, working for me." He laughed. "Priceless."  
  
She looked at him. "Who says I'm going to work for you?"  
  
"Again." He stood up. "You don't have a choice."  
  
Those familiar words. But this time, JD was stronger.  
  
Wiping the sweat from her face slowly, she stood up and punched Slade in the face, causing him to stumble back. The machine guns began to roar, and JD began to sprint to the door.  
  
"Get her!" Slade screamed.  
  
JD pushed open the double doors, running for her life. The men followed her, firing their guns. It was impossible to miss all the hits...one of them hit her hard, causing her to lunge forward, eventually landing on her stomach. She could taste the blood in her own mouth as she landed. The pain was enormous.  
  
Slade walked forward and held out his hand for the men to stop. "Useless thing." He sputtered. "Can't you see? Slade cannot be defeated." He walked around her. "Join me." He ordered calmly. "Together... we can be successful."  
  
JD tried to get up, but she couldn't. She lay on the ground, motionless, thinking about what would happen if she went back to Two Face. He would probably punish her...or worse...whatever. Either way, she would disappoint him. Good. But what about Slade? He was just as bad...  
  
With all of these thoughts in mind, a miracle happened. JD stood crouched down on her knees, using a bench for support to get up. She angrily rise shaking, with her head cast to the ground. She turned around, lurching towards Slade with a brute force. She fought him with all her remaining strength, but he was too much stronger. JD ended up landing on her back, scratching against the hard, concrete ground.  
  
All she could here was her own breath. Something deep red started to flow out of her right arm...more blood. She felt numb. Lost. Alone.  
  
"Do we have a deal?" Slade held out his hand once more.  
  
The lies. The pain. The betrayal. Was Slade lying? How could he be trusted? He was a villain, and villains could never be trusted.  
  
JD looked up at Slade with her big blue eyes. They were full of tears once more. Sadly, she took his hand and he helped her up.  
  
"Wonderful." Slade smiled icily. "Come...my apprentice."  
  
Wow...Loooooong chapter Oo hopefully that will be the longest...this took forever to write!! Okie well tell me what you think! :) 


End file.
